


The Photo Album

by spacedoutfink



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Baby's First Fanfic, okay well not /first/ but i'm rusty at best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedoutfink/pseuds/spacedoutfink
Summary: "Isn't there already a Green Tea Cookie? Have you met Matcha Cookie?"The question that started the search.





	The Photo Album

What that one person said has been bugging her all day. Greenie knew she’s heard of someone called Matcha Cookie before, she knew it!  
 And knowing her brother and the way he is with memories, she’s probably seen her in one of his photo albums he has around the apartment.

Greenie ran in through the tea shop’s door after school, yelling a quick “Hi I’m home!” to Herb and Cherry Blossom, of whom were currently debating on weather or not to order lavender tea. Going to the back of the store, she ran up the stairs to the apartment above, where Greenie, her brother, Herb, and his boyfriend, Kiwi, lived.

Opening the door, she looked around to see if Kiwi was home yet. Seeing that he wasn’t, Green Tea quickly threw her bag in her room and started looking around at the bookshelves, pulling off every photo album she saw.

After collecting just about all of them, she dumped them on the living room floor. Sighing, Greenie started flipping through the first one. “This one is…baby pictures…” she mumbled, taking notes in her head as she flipped through the book. There were pictures of both her and her brother, but nothing else. This continued on with the other books, dead end after dead end.

“School pictures…me and Raz…pictures of flowers…none of these are what I need!” Greenie huffed as she closed yet another photo album.

“Having trouble with somethin Greens?”

She yelped in surprise and whipped around to see Kiwi putting his coat on the hanger. “Hi Kiwi…and yes I am, but I don’t think you’d be able to help.” the child mumbled, and started collecting the scattered books.

“All depends kiddo, what specifically are you lookin for? It’s gotta be important if you’re goin through those old things.” He paused for a minute then said, “Don’t tell your brother I said that.”

Sighing, Greenie said, “I’m looking for a picture from before I was born. Someone mentioned a ‘Matcha Cookie’ to me and it sounded familiar, so I’m looking for o-why are you sweating?”

Kiwi tapped his fingers nervously on the wall next to him.

After a few moments of the tapping, and Greenie staring him down, he finally responded, “Hhhhhhh I may know something…But ya gotta promise you won’t tell Herb I told you. He wanted to keep this absolutely secret, he didn’t even tell me until after I moved in with you guys.” After a quick nod from Greenie, Kiwi went back to he and Herb’s room, and came back with a wooden box. “This might be what you’re lookin for Greens.” he said, handing it over.

…

The younger cookie has to pause for a minute. What was so bad her brother refused to tell anyone about it?

After what seemed like forever, she opened the box. Inside there was a baby rattle and a photo laying upside down. Greenie quickly grabbed the photo and flipped it over, expecting something terrible.

It was just a picture of a younger version of her brother standing next to an elderly cookie with their face scratched out. “W-what does this mean…?” she asked, and with that Kiwi responded, “That’s Matcha Cookie…You and Herbie’s grandmama.”

“Yes that’s right, but you weren’t supposed to know about her.” came a voice from the door. Both cookies looked up and saw Herb standing at the door.

Kiwi immediately said, with his hands raised defensively, “She was mentioned to the kid, she asked, and that’s all I’m saying.”

Herb sighed in minor annoyance. “While I wish you didn’t help, I figured this would happen at some point.” Then he looked at Greenie. “Green Tea…We need to talk about this.” 

He grabbed the box while his sister followed him over to the couch.

After Greenie hopped up he started, “You know how I became your brother, right?”

She nodded and said, “It’s my favorite story! You found baby me on your doorstep, and decided to take me in!”

Herb gave a small smile, and then continued, “That’s not quite the full story though…” He sighed. “At that time, I was still living with Macha. She was about as threatening as a dragonfly really, a sweet old lady that just so happened to like the dark…She basically adopted me as her grandson when I was fresh out of the oven honestly.”

…

“I-I don’t know what exactly happened, but one day, she went out, and when she came back she was different somehow. More…oh what’s the word i’m looking for…”

“Creepy?”

“Terrifying.”

“Creepy is more accurate, thank you Greenie. Any who, she came back and she seemed more creepy. Now this is a woman I basically grew up with, so I knew something was off, but I was too nervous to ask.”

Greenie interrupted, “Are you sure I’m adopted, because I’m nervous to ask people for anything.”

Giving out a snort, Herb said, “We may share some ingredients, but yes, you are my adopted little sister. Can I continue now?” After a quick nod, he continued.

“Where was I…Oh yes, I knew something was off. Normally, she’d help me make tea for the day, but she had begun to sneak away into her room for hours on end. Eventually…” Herb stopped and sighed. “Eventually I had to confront her about this, so one day, I burst into her room, and discovered this…plant I suppose. I’d never seen it before in my life, and I assumed the worst.”

…

“So…I turned out of that room, and started running out of the house and just…kept running.” He choked up and bit and Greenie leaned against her brother. “So you ran away cause you thought she was messing with something bad?” she asked, looking at the scratched up photo. “Y-yes. And my suspicions were confirmed shortly after as Adventurer discovered the house in ruins and the plant was gone, and so was Matcha. But she ended up leaving an odd book with writing no one could understand, so we gave it to Alchemist.”

“Hmm…Wait, how’d you find me then?!” Greenie asked. “Ah! I ended up tripping over your basket on the way out actually. It…didn’t really make for a graceful exit, but I didn’t trust Matcha with anything, especially not a baby, so I grabbed you and ran off.”

“…Wow my brother’s a big majestic dork who would’ve thought.” This got a response in the form of getting hit with a pillow while they laughed.

“But…In all seriousness Greenie…you can’t tell anyone about it.” Herb said, standing up.

“Not even Raz?”

“Not even Raz.”

She huffed in irritation but understood the reason why it had to be kept secret. No one wanted to be associated with dark magic or anything, especially after the witch.

“So, should we leave Kiwi like this or should we wake him up.” her brother asked, crouching next to the sleeping form of his boyfriend, who passed out on the floor at some point.

“I wanna wake him up! Kettle, where are you?! We need assistance!” she called out as she put the photo back in the wooden box, never to be spoken of again.

**Author's Note:**

> this was honestly just a way for me to get out backstory for my rp blog, but i do believe it came out nicely!
> 
> hopefully i can get around to making more fics involving greenie, or just more cookie run fics in general


End file.
